


Escape

by WarlockShadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Injections, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Kidnapping, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockShadowhunter/pseuds/WarlockShadowhunter
Summary: “Will you behave for me today, little shadowhunter?” he continued smirking at Alec.Alec just sat there and glared at the man before him. He knew he shouldn’t provoke the warlock but he couldn’t help himself. He knew what the warlock was capable of. He knew what he was like when he was angry, what he would do when he was angry, but Alec’s pride got the best of him. He would not just give in to the warlock’s games.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger warning*- Forced Injections

Dark. Wet. Cold.

These are the words Alec Lightwood would use to describe the place he is being held. He doesn’t know how long it has been nor does he know if anyone is even bothering to look for him anymore.

The thought alone makes his heart clench painfully. Alec closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.  

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out

_Had his family given up on him yet?_

_Do they believe he is dead?_

_Is he really going to die here?_

These are the same questions that constantly ran through his mind over and over again. If he stays here any longer, he feels as if he will go mad.

He needs to get out of here.

He opened his eyes and looked around as he’s done a hundred times before.

Nothing.

Nothing to help him escape. Nothing to help him ambush his attackers. Nothing. At. All.

_BOOM_

Thunder shook the ground where he sat. Alec could faintly hear the sound of the pouring rain outside.

It was muffled and distant but it sounded like it was coming from way up above him. This gave him a clue that maybe he was underground somewhere…but where?

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

Alec listened as the water fell from the ceiling into the slowly forming puddle by his foot.

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

He’s tired but he knows it’s almost time.

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

He just wants it to stop. He can’t take the pain anymore.

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

He could hear the heavy footsteps getting closer to the door. Alec just stared. Waiting.

Waiting for what was in store for him this time. Waiting for the pain to return once again.

_Click_

The heavy metal door being pushed open sounded throughout the small place. A stream of light poured into the cave-like room. 

Alec rapidly blinked his eyes having gotten used to the darkness surrounding him. When his eyes adjusted, he looked at the source of the light and could feel his heart beat quicken in his chest. Alec tried to move back, as far away as possible from the tall man with the crazed look in his eyes, but his back hit the wall.

There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

Alec could feel his body shaking as the man slowly approached him.

“How is my favorite little shadowhunter today?” The man let out a low chuckle when Alec let out a small whimper.

The identity of the man was unknown to Alec but he had been informed about him. The man holding Alec hostage has been wanted by the Clave for years. He was known for his twisted experiments on both shadowhunters and downworlders alike.

His victims were never seen again after they were taken. No one knows if they are dead or alive but the chances that they are still living are immensely slim.

The man was undoubtedly a warlock. He had blood red skin and hair as white as snow but the thing that unnerved Alec the most were his eyes. They were coal black and held a look of pure insanity within them. He smirked at Alec and got down on one knee so that he could look into Alec’s eyes.

Alec remembers the night he was taken. It was late at night and he was walking to Magnus’s loft from the institute. He was tired and he knew that it probably wasn’t safe to travel in the state he was in but he had missed his boyfriend.

They had seen very little of each other due to work. Magnus had many clients to see and Alec had work at the institute to do. Alec wouldn’t get finished with his work until well past two in the morning most nights and was therefore unable to return to his warlock.

That night, he had finished a bit earlier and wasn’t going to let a little sleep deprivation get in the way of seeing Magnus. Thinking back, he realized that this probably wasn’t a good idea. Had he been a little more alert, he would have noticed the presence following him. He would have noticed the warlock’s magic surrounding him. He would have had more energy to fight back.

There was nothing he could do about it now as he stared into the warlock’s eyes. There was no changing the past.

“Will you behave for me today, little shadowhunter?” he continued smirking at Alec.

Alec just sat there and glared at the man before him. He knew he shouldn’t provoke the warlock but he couldn’t help himself. He knew what the warlock was capable of. He knew what he was like when he was angry, what he would do when he was angry, but Alec’s pride got the best of him. He would not just give in to the warlock’s games.

The man tsked as he stood up. Slowly, he turned and walked towards the door. He glanced at Alec, showing the spark in his eyes, then finally walked out of the room.

Alec let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Alec wasn’t sure if he could endure anymore of the warlock’s injections. They caused him to feel things. Things that he has never felt before, that he never would have thought he would be forced to experience.

The substances being forced into Alec’s system, came in multiple colors and varied in quantity. Because ‘Too much of this and I will have to find a new test subject’ the warlock once said.

The worst part, for Alec, is that he never knows what to expect. The effects of what he is given are never the same.

When he had been locked away, the warlock had first started him out with potions to drink. The effects of the potions were not as severe in the beginning but as the days went by, they continued to get worse and worse.

Alec remembers one day particularly well. It was the day he decided he would refuse to drink anymore of the warlock’s potions. It was the day the man, with the coal black eyes, found a way to force the potions into Alec’s body by Injections. It was the day Alec felt like he was burning from the inside out.

He felt like there was fire pumping from his heart, running through his veins. He choked from the lack of oxygen caused by the smoke that he swore filled his lungs. He could do nothing but curl in a ball, tears streaming down his face as he felt the thousands of needles prick at every part of his skin over and over and over again. This lasted for hours until he finally passed out from exhaustion.

Alec shivered as he remembered the terrible experience. This was only one of the many awful things that he has been forced to go through. He has suffered hallucinations, suffocations, temporary blindness, and other unfortunate things that had happened to him. At one point, he had even grown the fins and gills of a fish that, fortunately, went away.

Alec sighed.

He just wanted to go home. He missed his siblings, his boyfriend. He even missed the tiny redhead and her annoying best friend who talked way too much for Alec’s liking.

The shadowhunter closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He just sat like that for a while, listening to the quiet around him.

Just as he was dozing off, he heard the sound of familiar footsteps entering the room. Alec suppressed a groan and kept his eyes closed.

“Now, now little shadowhunter, tired already?” He heard the sound of the warlock’s smooth voice. “We’ve hardly begun.”

The footsteps got closer to Alec, yet he still refused to open his eyes. It was quiet until he heard movement and suddenly felt the breath of the other man on his face.

“I’m losing my patience, pretty one” he muttered.

Alec’s eyes remained shut.

“OPEN YOUR EYES, SHADOWHUNTER. NOW.” The warlock yelled in his face.

Alec trembled but squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He let out a pained yelp when the warlock tightly grabbed a hand full of his hair to bring his face closer to him.

“Open. Your. Eyes.” He said slowly.

When Alec still didn’t obey, the man pushed his head back with an outraged cry, his head connecting with the stone wall.

Alec groaned as he held his head.

“It is quite alright.” Alec could hear the smile in the man’s voice. “I have something new that I have been working on and would love to try out. Consider this your punishment for your disobedience.”

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed as he resisted the urge to open his eyes.

What did he mean by ‘something new’?

Alec’s question would soon be answered as he felt the familiar sting of the syringe entering his skin.

Alec’s eyes shot open as he stated shaking, unable to control himself. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried to gasp for breath. Black dots clouded his vision as he rapidly blinked to clear them away.

He faintly heard the sound of retreating footsteps and the slamming of the metal door behind them.

_BOOM_

The storm above him continued to rage on. It became nothing but background noise. He couldn’t breathe. He could feel himself slipping away from reality. It wouldn’t be long until he passed out from lack of oxygen.

_‘Help…me’_ he remembers thinking as he finally surrendered to the darkness taking over him.

***

He wakes to the sound of fighting. There are sounds of clinking metal and pained screams surrounding him.

His eye lids are heavy, and it is difficult for him to keep them open. His mouth feels dry and his body is sore all over.

“ALEC” someone screams his name. Someone who sounds suspiciously like Isabelle.

But that couldn’t be. There’s no way they found him. He has to be dreaming. This has to be an after effect of the injection.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut. It’s just another hallucination, he told himself, snap out of it.

He rolled on his back and pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to clear his head. His thoughts were interrupted when someone pulled his hands away from his face.

_Jace_

Alec blinked up at him, tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t a hallucination. He had never been able to make physical contact with a person while he was hallucinating. He was here. Isabelle was here. They were here to save him.

“Hey, buddy” Jace said, voice cracking. “Haven’t seen you in a while” Jace gave a small smile, eyes full of worry and concern but most of all, relief.

Alec let out a choked sob as he held on to Jace in a tight embrace. His parabatai held him just as tightly reveling in the fact that he had finally got his brother back.

The sound of the fighting continued on for a bit, but Alec sat there and let Jace continue to hold him. Jace whispering that everything was going to be okay now.  

Feeling protected and safe, Alec let sleep over take him once again.

***

The next time Alec woke, he was in the infirmary of the institute. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he did see a pair of golden cat eyes looking down at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a soothing voice.

“Shh, Darling. Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake”

And so, he did.

***

Alec was awakened by the sound of arguing.

“It shouldn’t have taken us so long, Jace. Look at him. He is so much smaller and paler than when we last seen him” Isabelle’s trembling voice could be heard.

“You think I don’t know this, Iz?” Jace said back. “Who knows what he had gone through while he was there. He was missing for 3 weeks, Izzy” Jace finished quietly.

“Arguing isn’t going to help him” Magnus’s voice was sharp. “We just need to be there for him as he recovers.”

Alec decided then that it would be best to make his consciousness known. He groaned and squeezed the hand that held his own.

He opened his eyes to see three pairs of worried eyes on him.

“Hey” Alec breathed out and gave a small smile.

“Oh, Big Brother” Izzy ran to him and engulfed him in a big hug. “I’ve missed you so m-much” she cried into his shoulder.

He hugged her back and held back his own tears. He wished that he could take away the pain that he was the cause of. He wanted nothing more than to see his baby sister happy.

He pulled back so that he could look her in the eyes. “I’m okay Iz, I promise”

And he was. He was finally safe and reunited with his family.

He may be a little worn out and sore, but he was okay. He made it out. He escaped.

As Izzy got up, Alec looked at Jace. They just stared at each other. They didn’t need words because they both already knew what the other was feeling.

Alec opened his arms and Jace ran into them, much like Isabelle. They embraced each other for a while before Jace finally released Alec, wiping away a few stray tears that he didn’t think anyone saw.

Finally, Alec turned to Magnus. His warlock. His boyfriend.

“Alexander, I-” his voice cracked as he closed his eyes. Alec took the chance to really look at him. He had on very little make up and dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He wore a plain black t-shirt with the words ‘I’m More Fabulous’ in glittered rainbow letters and tight black skinny jeans with boots. It was a lot less than what his boyfriend usually wore.

Alec wished that he wasn’t the cause of Magnus’s pain. He would do anything to take that away.

Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and held him close. Magnus let out a heartbreaking sob and Alec could no longer hold back his own. “I’m okay, Magnus. Thanks to you guys, I am here and okay.” He whispered into Magnus’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise”

He placed a kiss atop Magnus’s head and held him until they both calmed down.   

Alec was exhausted, but he just got his family back and didn’t want to leave them just yet, even if only for a moment.

It was as if Magnus knew what was on Alec’s mind. He leaned back and whispered “You should sleep, Alexander. You must get back your strength” 

As Alec was about to protest, Magnus held up a finger to his lips.

“Shh, my darling. We will be here by your side the entire time. We will not let anyone harm you or take you away from us again” Magnus said with a shaky voice.

With tears in his eyes, Alec looked up at both Izzy and Jace. They both nodded, agreeing with Magnus’s words with sad eyes.

“We’ll be right here, big brother” Izzy said.

“Always” Jace whispered.

Alec nodded as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness once again.

“We love you, Alexander” being the last words he remembers hearing before sleep took over him.

***

“I missed him and his grumpiness” said a voice that Alec quickly identified as Simon’s.

“Me too” said Clary’s voice. “Picking on Jace just isn’t the same” she continued.

“HEY” Jace’s voice rang out, sounding offended.

Alec let out a low chuckle. “I missed you guys too”

“Great job, Blondie. You woke him up” Magnus said, and Alec could practically hear him rolling his eyes at Jace.

 “Oops” Jace mumbled.

Alec then forced his eyes open to look at the group surrounding him. They all gave him small smiles and Alec looked to the two new people who joined them.

“Hey, guys” Alec said to them.

Simon’s smile widened, and he rushed to hug him. Alec let out a huff at the impact and rolled his eyes, but he squeezed Simon back tightly. He really did miss the vampire, him and all his talkativeness.

As Simon let go, Clary walked up to him and lightly squeezed his shoulder. “I actually missed you quite a bit, Alec” she whispered.

Alec just looked at her and opened his arms for a hug. She chuckled and gratefully accepted it. “You too, little carrot” he whispered back to which Clary let out a tearful laugh.

Alec was happy. He was surrounded by the people he loved, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Izzy walked over to the end of his bed and sat down. “Mom and Dad are in an important Clave meeting and promised to be here as soon as they can”

She turned to face Alec and he nodded. “You should have heard how excided mom sounded when she found out that we found you. She –“

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

Alec furrowed his brows confused. “What was that?”

“I said she was so relieved to hear of your return” Izzy repeated.

Alec shook his head and gave a small smile. “That’s good to hear”

“Everyone was so worried about you, Alec” Jace continued. “Maryse spent days –“

  _Drip…Drip…Drip_

Alec was now even more confused. What was going on?

“Alexander are you okay? You seem –”

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

Magnus looked at him concerned. He lifted his hand and placed it against Alec’s cheek, gradually moving his thumb against it. Alec slowly leaned into his touch and brought his eyes to meet Magnus’s.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just-” he stopped talking, suddenly feeling dizzy. He tightly gripped the white sheets beneath him and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to stop the room from spinning.

_Drip…Drip…Drip_

“What’s going on, big brother?” Izzy’s worried voice sounded far away.

The temperature of the room seemed to drop several degrees. Alec let out a pained scream. His body felt like it was ripping apart from the inside. His breathing came out in short pants as he struggled to breathe.

He opened his eyes but what he saw before him was not the infirmary of the institute.

It was the place he had hoped he would never see again. It was the place where he was tortured both mentally and physically. It was the place he had thought he escaped.   

Alec closed his eyes, tightly gripped his hair and shook his head back and forth, back and forth.

_WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP._

_This is only a dream. A really bad dream. Izzy and Jace and Magnus t-they saved you. You are safe in the institute. You just have to wake up. Please wake up._

Alec opened his eyes and let out a heart wrenching sob.

“No” he whispered as he pushed himself against the wall. “No, no, no, no, no”

“NO” Alec screamed as he slammed his fists against the hard ground beneath him.

He slowly leaned forward, tears running down his face, until his forehead made contact with the cold surface underneath him.

_This can’t be. They had saved me. I was free. I was safe. I thought I had escaped._

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it?  
> Sorry about putting our lovely shadowhunter through that but I hope you enjoyed reading.  
> Kudos and Comments would be awesome :-)


End file.
